


Performance

by foramomentonly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nerd Blaine, Skank Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skank!Kurt and nerd!Blaine with a (probably expected) twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

“I’m sorry, weren’t we supposed to come in costume today? You look as ridiculously gay as you always do!”  
Santana’s comment as Blaine enters the choir room doesn’t really phase him – he knows she has her own private issues with his and Kurt’s public acceptance of their own sexualities, and he’s never considered looking “gay” an insult anyway – but he stops dead and stares at her with wide, watery eyes nonetheless. After a moment of fidgety eye contact, he continues on to his seat on the risers of the choir room, sliding his bag off his shoulder and turning away from Santana, already on the opposite side of the room. He hunches his shoulders inward, hanging his head and making his already small frame as compact in his chair as possible.  
“I am in character. I’m nerdy!Blaine,” he mumbles. Then, as a fiercely whispered aside, continues, “The real Blaine would have to comment that this Santana seems just as offensive and bitchy as the regular one.”  
Mr. Shuester had announced on Monday that the week’s assignment was “Performance,” and instructed the members of New Directions to choose personas as far removed from their normal, everyday selves as possible; they were to spend the rest of the week dressing, behaving, and “living organically” as that character, and throughout the week would each perform a song that represents that persona’s essence. He had shown them a YouTube video of Lady Gaga’s 2011 MTV Music Awards opening performance as Joe Calderone as inspiration, that smug, self-satisfied grin on his face that means he really believes in the inspirational power of the week’s lesson plan, having likely spent more than thirty minutes concocting it.  
Blaine has to admit it is one of the more interesting assignments the glee club has received since he transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the year. Not because he’s overly excited about his own transformation; he has to concede with Santana that his costume – high-water trousers, a fully buttoned short-sleeved checked shirt, offensively neon green suspenders and a matching bow tie, his large, hipster glasses, and a pocket protector – mostly came from his own wardrobe. Even the fact that his hair is still its horrid, tangled mess of curls is mostly attributed to the fact that his alarm did not go off this morning. No, the real fun is going to be in seeing who everyone else comes to school as.   
Santana – who is apparently sitting out this week because, “Why would I ever be anyone but my smokin’ hot self?” – gleefully informs him that Rachel was already sent home for inappropriate dress, because Santana had convinced her to show up in a skin-tight, strapless dress and “fuck me” pumps and call herself sexy!Rachel.  
“And there is nothing, nothing more antithetical to the female hobbit than a sexy Rachel Berry,” she finishes with a flourish of her nail file, cackling victoriously.  
As the room continues to fill and the time for first bell draws nearer, Blaine grows more anxious. The others wander in: jock!Artie in a borrowed letterman and styled hair; mean girl!Mercedes in heels and full make-up, smiling artificially at Santana and shunning nerdy!Blaine entirely; and even a humiliated tomboy!Rachel in a hoodie and sweatpants, her hair covered in a baseball cap and her face smudged with the remnants of her earlier make-up. Kurt, however, is nowhere to be found; in fact, Blaine hasn’t seen him since glee practice the day before, when he called out a hurried, “Love you!” before rushing out the door after Quinn.  
By the time the bell rings and Mr. Schue comes in in his old McKinley letterman jacket, with straightened and horribly gelled hair, Blaine has snuck his phone out of his pocket and is quietly texting Kurt a message of concern for his safety and well-being.  
“Okay, guys!” Mr. Schue – who wants to be called Will in honor of his schoolboy persona – calls, “let’s get started! Who has prepared a song for today? Who’s ready to wow us with their character performance?”  
Blaine has, of course, chosen and perfected a song, but nerdy!Blaine is shy, unsure, and he certainly wouldn’t invite the attention that normal Blaine welcomes. Princess!Tina, in a full ball gown and tiara, raises a gloved hand daintly.  
“Good sir, I happen to have a musical number that might please my wonderful new friends.”  
Something tells Blaine that Tina’s love of Enchanted heavily influenced her character choice.  
“Great!” Mr. Schue says, “then I will turn it over to you, my lady.”   
He bows exaggeratedly at her, offering his hand to help her up, and Blaine credits Tina’s abilities as an actress that she merely beams at him and slides her hand into his.  
“For my song cho – ”  
“Christ,” a high, familiar voice in a cruel, totally unfamiliar tone cries out, “I am not nearly high enough for this shit.”  
Kurt leans against the doorway to the choir room and stares openly and incredulously at Tina. He is wearing ridiculously tight black jeans and ratty combat boots, a plain white undershirt, and a distressed leather jacket. His hair is styled to look messy, and Blaine gapes as he notices streaks of pink among the light brown. Kurt’s ears are dotted with metal – piercings, Blaine’s mind supplies dumbly – and in the center of his bottom lip is a silver ring, as well. He’s smirking into the room and raises a perfect eyebrow in a challenge to the group, who sits completely dumbfounded; save for Quinn, who ducks her head and smirks.  
“Damn, Hummel, please tell me this version of yourself plays for my team!” gay!Puck – who, Blaine is pleasantly surprised to find, is dressed and behaves exactly like normal Puck, except that his lascivious comments are now directed toward the men in the room – calls with a wolf whistle.   
Kurt’s eyes flash in confusion for a brief moment, but he recovers quickly, sauntering into the room and slowly making his way up the risers.  
“Sorry, man,” he responds with a smirk, eyes dark, predatory, and trained on Blaine, “I’m still gay, but I’m still not on your team.”  
Kurt reaches Blaine, and Blaine’s mouth drops open impossibly wider when Kurt keeps advancing, crowding into Blaine’s space and only stopping when his shins hit Blaine’s chair; Kurt is effectively standing between Blaine’s legs, gazing down at him with blue eyes far too dark and hungry to be safe, given the very public nature of their surroundings.  
Kurt reaches out a hand and grasps Blaine’s right suspender, stroking up and down its length suggestively, his knuckles brushing repeatedly over Blaine’s nipple through his shirt.  
“You, on the other hand,” Kurt purrs, “I’ll be on your team any time you want.”  
He pauses, mischief lighting up his eyes, and Blaine holds his breath in anticipation, body frozen to his chair, tongue too thick to form recognizable words, and brain too melted with lust to put them together into a coherent sentence anyway.  
Kurt leans further into Blaine’s space and puts his mouth next to Blaine’s ear, but his words are loud enough to reach every person in the room, even if they weren’t raptly watching the scene unfold.  
“Do you prefer to pitch or catch?”  
Blaine’s moan is audible, and he releases another equally loud, broken cry when Kurt pulls back the suspender strap still in his grip and releases it, allowing it to come down against Blaine’s chest – and peaked, over-stimulated nipple – with a stinging smack.  
“Ow,” Blaine says faintly, rubbing his chest absent-mindedly as his eyes follow Kurt’s ass in those sinfully tight pants – he can’t be wearing underwear, he just can’t – as Kurt turns slowly for Blaine’s benefit and drops into his lap.  
Mr. Schue clears his throat and says, “Um, Kurt, I’m glad you’re so, uh, invested in your performance, but you need to find yourself your own seat.”  
Kurt’s eyes burn into Blaine’s, completely ignoring Mr. Schue and replying instead to the boy he’s perched atop.  
“This one is mine,” he says, running his fingers roughly through Blaine’s curls and tugging his head back to kiss him.  
“Guys, please!” Mr. Schue chokes out nervously and a bit hysterically.  
Kurt pulls away slowly, running his tongue along Blaine’s lower lip as Blaine whines into his mouth.  
“No need to be so anxious, teach,” Kurt says, turning his head finally to acknowledge Mr. Schue with a broad grin.  
Both Blaine and Mr. Schue seem to disagree, as the teacher hesitantly turns his back to the couple to face the front of the room again, and Blaine attempts to discreetly adjust his hard cock in his pants without alerting Kurt.  
Both Blaine and Mr. Schue are right: by the end of the week, their teacher is in a meeting with the principal over his students “highly odd and disturbing behavior,” and Blaine and Kurt have fucked rough and dirty on school property at least seven times.


End file.
